Good Terms
by Roxel 23
Summary: "I'm sick and tired of seeing my little brother covered in cuts and bruises just because you can't keep a hold on your temper. It's domestic violence with plenty evidence to prove it. Prepare to get used to jail." "No, Dem, hear me out!" "Don't you 'Dem' me. Nami will be there in a few. Have fun with the police." The line went dead. M for Abuse to be safe. For AkuRoku Day.


**For AkuRoku Day!**

**Disclaimer: It's fanFICTION.**

**((Totally didn't steal the last names from my friends...))**

Roxas glanced up from his work as he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He drew his hand away and tried to lower his black tank top over a large bruise to the lower left hand side of his back. "Hello?" The blond stepped out of the bathroom and made his way into the living room. He spied his boyfriend collapsed on the couch, head cradled in his hands. Roxas backed away into the hallway, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

_Roxas (1:52am): Axel's home._

_Naminé (1:53am): Really. Where was he this time?_

Roxas bit his lip and returned to the living room. "Babe?" He received a grunt in acknowledgment. "Uh... Where... Where were you? I mean, I was worried-" 

"Goddammit Roxas! I was working, okay? I'm fucking exhausted, fuck off!" Axel yelled over his shoulder, settling his head back in his hands as soon as he was done speaking. The younger of the two retreated again, texting his sister back quickly. 

_Roxas (1:56am): He said work._

_Naminé (1:57am): He's lying. Marly told me he was at the bar. Besides, where's the money if he's supposedly working?_

_Roxas (1:59am): Maybe it isn't time to collect the paycheck yet? Besides, he could have been at the bar to say hi to Marluxia.  
_

_Naminé (2:01am): Mar said Axel didn't even look at him, let alone say hello.  
_

_Roxas (2:02am): Oh...  
_

_Naminé (2:03am): Do you ever wonder about what he's doing?  
_

_Roxas (2:04am): Yes. Okay? I'm done with this conversation.  
_

_Naminé (2:05am): Or how it all turned to lies?  
_

_Roxas (2:06am): Please stop.  
_

_Naminé (2:06am): Tell me. Did you ever ask him?  
_

_Roxas (2:07am): Sometimes I think it's better to never ask why. I'm off. Bye.  
_

_Naminé (2:07am): Don't do this to yourself, hon._

Roxas ignored the last text in favor of returning to comfort Axel. He turned around and bumped into said redhead. He quickly stepped back and looked into his boyfriend's bright green eyes, smiling. "Hey, Ax. You okay?" The redhead glared, eyes darting down to the still-open conversation on Roxas' phone. 

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, completely ignoring the blond's question. 

Roxas replied softly, "Naminé." 

"Give it here. Now." Bowing his head, Roxas placed his phone in the waiting palm. "You were talking shit about me with that bimbo you call a sister?" 

Roxas' head whipped up, staring at Axel. "No, Ax, we weren't! Please, I-" 

The next moment was a blur for the blond boy. His head snapped to the side faster than he could blink. His cheek began to sting. The shorter of the two slowly raised a hand to the left side of his face, touching it gingerly. Roxas glanced at Axel's eyes, anger shifting around in the pools of green. "Axel, you... Not again, please! I know that-"

"Shut _up_!"

Strong hands gripped Roxas' arms, one traveling up his body to his neck. The hold tightened slightly as the redhead bean to shake him. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut as his boyfriend tossed him into the living room, crying out as his back smashed into a large cabinet, the doors splintering from the force of the crash. Tears poured down his face as Axel approached, fire in his eyes. The blond was pulled to his feet and delivered a punch in the stomach. Roxas doubled over, grinding his teeth as pain wracked his body. Another slap knocked the blonde onto his side, the unbruised cheek pressing against the cool wooden floor. A kick from a heavy boot knocked out what little air Roxas had from his lungs. A second kick from his abuser sent the small blond rolling into a corner. He lay there, sobs shaking his small frame. Axel's cellphone rang, pausing the abuse for a little while.

"Oh, hey, Dem! What's up?"

"_I just wanted to know if you were up to... Is that crying? Who's sad?"_

"Oh, it's nobody. Just the T.V."

"_Okay! ...Wait. Your telly is broken. Is it Roxas? Roxas doesn't cry usually..."_

"It's_ nobody_, Demyx." Roxas was struggling to make his way over to Axel.

"_Oh, it _is _Roxas! Shit, I thought you promised to stop hitting him!"_

"How do you know it's that? It might be something else." Axel frowned, resting on one hip with his left leg stuck out.

"_Hah. Sure. Do you feel like a man when you push him around?"_

"No, Dem, it's not like that, I- Roxas! I'm on the phone! Let me have a fucking conversation for once!" The sitarist heard a loud thump accompanied with a cry in the background.

"_Axel! Really?" _Demyx laughed, though it was filled with bitterness and hatred. _"Do you fell better now as he falls to the ground? Ooh, wait, those were good lyrics right there."_ A gasp along with pencil scratching against paper could be heard over the line.

"Demyx, look, I didn't mean to!" Axel said, grasping at a strand of cherry red hair desperately.

"_Didn't mean to my ass," _was the icy response. _"I'm sending Naminé to get Roxas. You are not to stop them, or the police will be on your ass so fast you won't even be able to scream 'rape.'" _

Axel frowned, confused. "...What?"

"_...I dunno, but we're getting Roxas out."_

"Then what?"

"_That's where the police come in. I'm sick and tired of seeing my little brother covered in cuts and bruises just because you can't keep a hold on your temper. It's domestic violence with plenty evidence to prove it. Prepare to get used to jail." _

"No, Dem, hear me out!"

"_Don't you 'Dem' me. Nami will be there in a few. Have fun with the police, fuckass." _The line went dead and Axel screamed angrily, throwing his phone at the blond. It hit it's target in the eye. Roxas cried out, hands reaching up to cover his face.

"Naminé will be here soon. Go get your stuff, fuck-up." Axel spat viciously, glaring at the retreating form of his boyfriend. _Or would it be ex-boyfriend now?_ He spent the next few minutes grumbling to himself, looking up as footsteps approached. A soft, worn voice reached Axel's ears.

"I'm sorry, hon. It's... better this way, I guess. After all, you never really tried to keep the relationship alive. You sorta just... let it die." Axel bared his teeth and retorted.

"That's not fair. I just don't care about you anymore." Roxas smiled. _Why is he smiling?_

"I stopped caring soon after you started abusing me. Remember? Two years, Ax. You're lucky it took so long to be exposed." Axel scowled, looking away.

"I swear, I never meant to let it die..."

"I know." Four knocks echoed throughout the house. Roxas looked stricken for a moment, horror flashing through his eyes before returning to their calm state. "There's Nam. I gotta go. Bye, Axel Lea Finnegan." Roxas stood on his tiptoes, brushing a last, parting kiss against the redhead's lips. Axel let a small smile grace his features as he bent down and pressed his lips to the blond's in a firm kiss, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth before drawing back and resting his forehead against Roxas' lightly.

"Goodbye, Roxas Felix LeCarpentier." Naminé smiled sadly and withdrew her head from the crack of open door.

"I'll kinda miss you, pyro." Axel's smile widened.

"I'll kinda miss you too, short-stuff." The redhead didn't notice the tears slipping silently down his face until Roxas wiped them away. Axel saw Roxas' own eyes watering. "I guess I sort of care, Roxy. Why else would the Great and Manly Axel suddenly develop tear ducts?"

"I care too, then. Besides, Ax, how do you 'suddenly' develop tear ducts?"

"Maaaaagic!~"

"Really? Eh, you learn something every day, right?" Roxas replied, hugging Axel once more. He picked up is bags. "Take care of yourself." Axel nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as Roxas left with his younger sister. He wandered around his house, waiting for the police to show up. Ten minutes later, he heard cars pull up out front. Axel raced towards the door, opening it before the police knocked. Surprise crossed the brunet's face.

"You are twenty-six year old Axel Lea Finnegan, correct?"

"Yes sir."

Sure enough, Axel was arrested for domestic violence and apparently arson from his teenage years. As he sat in the squad car of Captain Squall Leonhart, one thing crossed his mind.

_At least I can go knowing that Roxas and I are on good terms._

**I might continue this, but for now, it's a oneshot.**

**Did you spot song lyrics? :3**

**Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Try- P!nk**

**Let It Die- Three Days Grace**

**I don't own these either.**

**R&R? Please? OuO**

***heart***

**~Roxel23**


End file.
